


(When you do me like that) Can you tell my brain turns off

by crazywalls



Series: Tumblr Prompt Ficlets [5]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Day At The Beach, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23802991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazywalls/pseuds/crazywalls
Summary: Justus kommt als Letzter zum Strand und wird dort von seinem Freund begrüßt - während Peter und Bob sich ihre Kommentare nicht verkneifen können
Relationships: Jupiter Jones | Justus Jonas/Jeffrey Palmer
Series: Tumblr Prompt Ficlets [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720927
Kudos: 7





	(When you do me like that) Can you tell my brain turns off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xLoveMx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLoveMx/gifts).



> Mehr Justus/Jeffrey für Laura ♥  
> Prompt: A hello kiss that is given without thinking - where neither person thinks twice about it.

Die Sonne brannte vom Himmel und der Wind trieb das Meerwasser in großen Wellen an den Strand. Perfektes Surfwetter, stellte Justus fest. Mit einer Hand schirmte er seine Augen vor den gleißenden Strahlen ab, während sein Blick die Bucht absuchte.

Plötzlich legten sich zwei Arme von hinten um seine Taille. Nasse Haare tropften Meerwasser auf seine Schulter, als Jeffrey sich vorbeugte und ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange drückte.

„Hey.“ 

„Da bist du ja.“

„Hast mich schon vermisst, hm?“, fragte Jeffrey und Justus hörte das Grinsen in seiner Stimme. 

„Ich habe mir lediglich die Frage gestellt, warum du nicht auf dem Wasser bist.“

Jeffrey legte sein Kinn auf Justus’ Schulter ab. „Ja klar“, spottete er und zog Justus näher an sich heran. Dass er noch immer klatschnass war und Justus‘ trockene Klamotten in Mitleidenschaft zog, war ihm gleichgültig – das hatte Justus schnell feststellen müssen. Dementsprechend hatte er sich inzwischen daran gewöhnt, dass Jeffrey ihn weiter volltropfen würde und sein eigenes T-Shirt feucht am Rücken klebte. Dafür war es heute eigentlich eh zu warm, aber ein wenig unwohl fühlte Justus sich immer noch, wenn er nur in Badehose neben seinem Freund am Strand saß. Vor allem, wenn sämtliche Mädchen in ihrem näheren Umkreis Jeffrey anstarrten. Nicht, dass er es ihnen verdenken konnte.

Dennoch hatte Justus beschlossen, sein Shirt lieber anzulassen, auch wenn er mit dieser feuchten Begrüßung gerechnet hatte. Außerdem würde der Stoff sowieso innerhalb weniger Minuten wieder trocknen. Und es gab ohnehin Wichtigeres. 

Jeffrey lockerte seine Umarmung und Justus drehte sich um. Dann spürte er Jeffreys Atem auf seiner Wange und neigte seinen Kopf nach oben. Jeffrey war noch größer als Peter und überragte Justus um einiges. Insgeheim gefiel Justus ihr Größenunterschied, auch wenn er das niemals jemand anderem als Jeffrey selbst anvertrauen würde. Besonders Peter nicht, der ihn sowieso schon neckte und meinte, Just stehe offenbar nur noch auf klischeehafte kalifornische Surferjungs. 

Im nächsten Moment verpufften jedoch sämtliche Gedanken, die ihm im Kopf herumschwirrten. Jeffreys Lippen waren feucht und salzig, und inzwischen verband Justus den Geschmack von Meerwasser automatisch mit seinem Freund. Er griff nach Jeffreys Hüften und vertiefte den Kuss.

„Hey...“, murmelte Jeffrey dieses Mal gegen Justus’ Lippen.

Mit einem Lächeln küsste der ihn noch einmal. „Hi.“

„Ihr zwei seid grauenhaft“, ertönte Bobs Stimme neben ihnen. „Ihr seid hier nicht allein, und Peter und ich sind sofort abgeschrieben, hm? Macht gefälligst woanders rum.“

Justus schnaubte, löste sich aber von seinem Freund und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Wir machen nicht rum –“

„Wir bekunden unsere Zuneigung zueinander“, unterbrach Jeffrey und legte einen Arm um Justus‘ Schultern, den anderen um Peters, der neben Bob stand.

Mit übertriebenem Würgen plumpste Bob in den warmen Sand. „Sie vervollständigen ihre Sätze. Ekelhaft.“

Auch Peter verzog das Gesicht. „Und seit wann klingst du wie Just? Hör auf damit, das ist unheimlich.“ Er fixierte Jeffrey vorwurfsvoll

Jeffrey grinste und drückte Peter enger an sich. „Du bist doch nur neidisch.“

„Ja, klar“, grummelte Peter, machte sich los und setzte sich neben Bob, der sich sofort an ihn lehnte. „Ich dachte, wir verbringen den Tag zusammen am Strand, nicht ihr zwei mit Bob und mir als fünftes Rad am Wagen.“

„Die Rechnung geht so allerdings nicht recht auf, Zweiter“, korrigierte Justus sofort. „Das wären dann nämlich insgesamt vier –“

„Weißt du was, Jeffrey – jetzt, wo ich so drüber nachdenke, macht doch bitte weiter. Dann hält Just wenigstens die Klappe.“

Empört sah der Erste Detektiv Peter an und Bob lachte auf. Bevor Justus etwas erwidern konnte, erfüllte Jeffrey grinsend Peters Bitte, und Justus konnte nicht wirklich sauer sein. Auch wenn seine beiden Freunde weiter dumme Sprüche klopften. Er war darin geübt, sie einfach zu ignorieren.

**Author's Note:**

> Der Titel stammt aus Waterparks "11-11" - weil ich der festen Überzeugung bin, dass Justus nur dann mal abschaltet, wenn jemand mit ihm rummacht :'D  
> Ficlet basiert auf https://kashimalin-fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/178524845380/50-types-of-kisses-writing-prompts und auf dieser ask: https://crazy-walls.tumblr.com/post/616185099179950080 - dankeschön c:


End file.
